


Steve and David Make a Porno

by clio_jlh



Series: independent films [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Porn, Established Relationship, Humor, Internet, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pornstars, Romance, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-11
Updated: 2012-08-11
Packaged: 2017-11-11 21:39:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/483162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clio_jlh/pseuds/clio_jlh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Turns out that making porn with your boyfriend can get you a lot of fans.  So when Stiles asks their viewer for suggestions—well, he's the one who said yes to the spanking.  Not that Derek isn't getting something out of this, too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steve and David Make a Porno

**Author's Note:**

> So what happened is, someone on twitter said, "there should be a story where Stiles does wank porn on the internet" and then someone else linked to [that AU where Derek is his psych TA and finds out Stiles is doing porn](http://archiveofourown.org/works/416094) and so decides to do it with him as his boyfriend, and I thought, if the two of them were boyfriends who did porn exclusively with each other the internet would find them and freak out over the whole adorableness of it.  
> And then[](http://affectingly.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **affectingly**](http://affectingly.dreamwidth.org/) was like, "where is the dirty Teen Wolf porn" and then she reblogged someone looking for fingering and[](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=canis_takahari)[](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=canis_takahari) **canis_takahari** was online and I said, "I was thinking about writing this scenario for Amber" and she keysmashed and so I sent it to Amber and she was like, "POST IT". So the gratitude and the blame pretty much go to them.  
>  Not intended as a sequel to the above linked fic; more like a general thought about the larger effects of fellows like Derek and Stiles doing porn, so … maybe this is an AU and maybe it isn't.

What no one had expected was that two reasonably attractive young men in love and making porn together would actually have very high appeal. Well, Stiles had thought that maybe there might be a market for it, but he hadn't expected what that market would look like.

"Steve" and "David" were all over tumblr. No seriously—once the people who already followed the major gay porn sites found out about the whole real-life-love part of the story, their popularity _skyrocketed_. So in an attempt to maybe get _some_ of these people to pay for the stuff they were seeing (it wasn't like either of them were doing porn for their health, here), Stiles came up with the idea of some exclusive content, stuff only members could see, and to reach their fans they created a tumblr and a twitter of their own and asked the fans to make requests, and maybe they'd act them out.

The ask box filled up within a week.

They quickly had to put up a post listing several things they wouldn't do under any circumstances, mostly bodily fluid stuff, or third/fourth/fifth parties, or the really heavy BDSM stuff mostly because Derek didn't trust that Stiles wouldn't get the giggles due to their mutual inexperience and incompetence. (Though at least Derek would look cool in the black leather.)

"I think this one should be first," Stiles said, pulling one of the asks up on his laptop.

Derek glanced over. "Yeah, I could do that."

* * *

Even though they'd been making porn for a while, Derek always had a "what is my life" moment when he came on set. He could lose himself in a scene, and he wasn't ashamed of what they did in any way. But the crew and the cameras and lights and the bed in its room with one wall made him feel a little self-conscious. He tried to busy himself making sure that what he needed was close at hand.

"Hey babe," Stiles said, zeroing in on Derek like he was the only one in the room.

And hey, maybe he was the only one who counted. Derek nodded in reply, and they kissed.

"Ready?" Stiles asked. "Still want to do this?"

Derek nodded.

"Remember how to use your words?"

"Yes," Derek replied, "but I'm saving them for later."

Stiles raised his eyebrows. "All right, I can work with that," he said, smiling.

They chatted with the director after that, camera positions and the like, and then they were shedding their robes and sitting on the edge of the bed. When the camera came on, so did Stiles.

"Hey! I'm Steve," Stiles said, "and this is David."

Derek waved at the camera.

"And we really want to thank you guys for making 'Stavid'"—he indicated the quotes with his fingers—"so popular. Your response has been overwhelming, hasn't it, David?"

"Mm-hmm," Derek said.

"So this is the first of a series we're calling 'You Wrote It, You Watch It' where we take your suggestions and add a little bit of our own spin on it. You know what today's suggestion is?"

"Mm-hmm," Derek said.

Stiles motioned him to continue.

"It's um, spanking," Derek said. "Over the knee." He patted his lap.

Stiles turned to him. "You're almost smiling," he said, sounding annoyed. "You're enjoying this, aren't you?"

"Mm-hmm," Derek said. "So did you, the other night." Because of course they practiced—they'd never do anything the first time on camera.

Stiles scowled, probably because he could feel his face flushing. "You're the worst. I just want you to know that."

Derek did smile a little; he couldn't help it. "They love it when you blush, honey," he said, tracing the redness down Stiles's chest.

"I'm assuming the position now," Stiles said, rolling his eyes, and laid himself carefully across Derek's lap. He pillowed his head on his arms, atop the bed, facing the camera.

Derek made sure he could see Stiles' face in the monitor. "Okay?"

"Go for it," Stiles said, probably trying to be insolent on purpose.

But Derek didn't need a _reason_ to spank Stiles beyond wanting to make his behind even redder than his cheeks had been a moment ago, to feel the heat as the blood rushed to his pale skin, and to hear his, if Derek was honest with himself, ridiculously adorable little sounds of protest. After all, if he didn't love Stiles when he squawked, he wouldn't be able to love him at all.

He'd also learned the other night that it hurt his hand less if he relaxed his palm, so when that first slap came down, it curved around Stiles's buttock, leaving the mark of Derek's hand. His other hand was draped across Stiles' broad shoulders, but Stiles was narrow-hipped enough that he fit nicely across Derek's lap. And of course Stiles was being stubbornly silent for as long as he could, so the only sound in the room was the smack of Derek's hand as it hit Stiles's ass. He alternated his blows, side to side, getting into a pretty good rhythm and enjoying the way the firm flesh shook when he struck it. And then he heard the first little moan.

He stopped for a moment, running one hand across the back of Stiles's head as his other rested lightly on his ass, and looked at Stiles in the monitor. "Okay?"

"Yeah," he said, and there was no quaver in his voice—yet. "Feels good when you rub it."

Derek hummed as he did so, but they had a way to go yet. Stiles' ass was merely pink now, and not as hot as he knew it could be. But he could feel Stiles' cock half-hard against his thigh.

"Don't tense up," he said. Then he started again, going a little faster now that they were warmed up, and Stiles let out a little "huh" with each strike, a sound that went directly to Derek's cock. He glanced at the monitor and Stiles was blinking, long eyelashes dark against his pale cheeks, and the fans were right—he did cry "pretty, pretty tears." But he was also moving with Derek, lifting up just slightly to meet each slap, and rubbing his cock against Derek's thigh when he moved away from it. Not to mention that his stomach was rubbing against Derek's cock, which was getting harder by the minute. Stiles' mouth was open, his pink tongue sliding out to wet those full lips of his.

Stiles might blush, but he was a dirty boy at heart, and Derek would make sure he was dirtier before they were done.

A little while longer, then Derek stopped and rubbed Stiles's ass, which was now bright red and warm to the touch, so beautiful. Derek could feel his breath stutter in his chest as he ran his fingertips across the heated flesh.

"We're done?" Stiles asked.

"Keep going and we'll both come in my lap," Derek replied. "Sit up."

Stiles knelt on the bed, though he didn't sit back on his haunches, but instead immediately began to rub his spanked ass. His hard cock was jutting reddish and tempting out from his body, but Derek also saw that he was still blinking tears out of his eyes, which joined their fellows in two tracks along his cheeks.

Derek knelt up and ran his tongue along those tracks, erasing them, and Stiles gave him a watery half-smile before they kissed, sweet and hot.

"Lie down, honey," Derek said, and scooted up the bed to grab the lube from its spot under the pillows. Stiles did make a pretty picture, draping himself across the bedspread, his skin flushed and his ass red and almost radiating heat. Derek lay down next to him, on his side, and slid a lubed finger into Stiles' ass.

"Cold," Stiles said, flinching a little.

Derek scowled. "You're so warm, I thought—"

"No, it feels good," Stiles said, sliding over slightly so his torso was against Derek's. He spread his legs further, wordlessly asking for more, so Derek obliged with another finger, just a slow slide in and out for now.

"More." Stiles said.

"Tell me about it," Derek replied, because sex without Stiles talking a dirty streak just didn't feel like sex to Derek.

"It's so hot," Stiles said. "I feel hot all over but I can't—"

"I'll get you there," Derek said. "Just tell me."

Stiles had taken Derek's other hand into his own. "Love your hands," he said. "Only want you to spank me with your hands."

"You liked that?" he asked, slipping a third finger into Stiles's ass.

"So much," Stiles replied, and lifted up his ass, the same way he did when Derek fucked him. "Oh my god, fuck me."

"Just fingers today," Derek replied.

"All I need," Stiles said, pushing back into Derek's fingers. "Spanking got me so hot, babe. So good."

Derek curled his fingers then, seeking out that perfect spot.

"Oh my god," Stiles said when he found it. "Oh my god, fuck, make me come, make me come."

"You can come just from this, can't you?" Derek said.

Stiles nodded. "Good little bottom," he said. "Good bottom for you, fuck, make it so good for you, please." He was squeezing his ass around Derek's fingers, just like he did when it was Derek's cock, and Derek had to focus to maintain his control.

Derek carefully sat up on his knees, keeping his fingers in Stiles as he did. He pulled Stiles up with his other hand and Stiles helped a little—not too far gone yet—until he was draped just so across Derek's lap, both his red ass and Derek's fingers fucking it, and his hard cock available to the camera, if at a bit of an angle. His cock was pointing at Derek's abs, and if they were lucky—

"Gonna come, can I come, please?" Stiles asked. He was clinging to Derek's shoulders, head just below Derek's chin, warm and squirming against him.

"You can come any time you want to," Derek said, pressing harder with his fingers now, massaging Stiles's prostate more than really fucking his ass. "Come for me."

"Oh my god—" Stiles shouted and he was coming, striping Derek's abs and thigh with come, jerking in his arms and panting hard.

Derek pulled his fingers out of Stiles and let him slide back down onto the bed.

"What about you?" Stiles asked, turning his head to look at Derek.

"I can—just lie like that and look at me," he said, because Stiles's ass was still red, and it was red because of _Derek_ , and between his cheeks his little hole was gaping from _Derek's_ fingers, and fuck yes, he needed to _mark_ that, to add his signature like it was a painting. He wrapped fingers still slick with lube around his cock, fingers that had been inside Stiles, had gotten him off, the hand that had spanked him, the hands that Stiles loved, and he looked from Stiles's perfect, red ass to his precious, beautiful face, so satisfied and full of love for him, eyes blinking slowly against the post-orgasm crash, and he was coming, hard, white come standing out against that red flesh. Fuck. Yes.

Derek slumped down onto the bed and pulled Stiles into his arms properly this time, kissing him hard while he rubbed his come into Stiles's flesh, while Stiles rubbed against him and got his own come all over his stomach, and it was dirty and real and perfect.

Stiles pulled back and turned into the camera. "Thanks for watching! Keep those suggestions coming!" He turned back to Derek, and smiled. "I love you, baby."

"Me too," Derek said, and they kissed again, because that was always the last thing they said. Drove the fangirls crazy.

Also happened to be true, so there was that.

Derek could hear the crew moving around them and he knew they needed to get up, but another kiss wouldn't hurt anything. Then Stiles sat up and reached for his robe.

"Next week, I think we should put you in ladies' underwear," he said. "Thigh-highs and panties, they'll love that. We can put up a twitter poll to vote on the color."

"Fine," Derek said, scowling a little. "But I'm not shaving."


End file.
